An Awaiting Soul
by LadeA3
Summary: The Rewrite. Hinata and Sasuke blooming relationship isn't going to good with the people around them. Will Sasuke's past affect his and Hinata's future? Will an arranged marrige ruin their relationship or will love conquer all? R
1. A Change

_**A Change**_

Why do I feel this way? This is not me… or is it? I shouldn't have these provocative thoughts about….

Her.

I should not be in this fantasy world of my imagination; reality is where I need to be.

"I will get my revenge, Itachi," I said out loud to myself to remind me of my first and only priority.

Why do I feel this way? This is not me… or is it? I shouldn't have these provocative thoughts about….

Him.

I should not be in this fantasy world because reality is where I need to be.

"I have to train. I will make you proud of me. I'm not weak," I stared out the window as I recited the words I half believed.

"Hinata, it's time for dinner….what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Neji," I lied, and he knew it.

"Hinata, you can tell me," he said concerned walking a little closer.

"Have you ever felt…like…you wanted…needed somebody, but knew they did not feel the same way,"

"Well….," she already knew the answer, "No." Neji was one of the most popular people in the village when he realized that your destiny _was_ always in your hands. Many girls approached him; he went out with _nobody_. If you got a date with Neji, you were…**hated.** But that never happened; Neji never liked the attention... from anybody.

"But I'm sure it's….wait is this about Naruto,"

"No," she really meant it. Her heart was already broken by Naruto. He and Sakura were off befriending each other's company, being the closest friends they could be and more.

"Hinata…." She looked at him, "If you need anything, advice, anything please tell me…and don't worry I won't kill him," he smirked, chuckling.

Her cousin changed so much since the battle with Naruto that was one thing she could thank him for. Even though Naruto had broken her heart; she almost expected it since he always showed interest in Sakura and **never** her. Sakura realizing she had feeling for Naruto was the worst day of my life. I finally found the courage to tell him and when I found him sucking faces with Sakura…

I didn't know what to do.

I ran

I cried

I did everything, but face it.

Even if Sakura didn't really have feelings for Naruto, and if he was the rebound, who was I to do anything about it. Sakura made Naruto happy…something I could **never **do.

Naruto gave me confidence, and took it away, but he also changed my cousin for the better.

High school was tougher than she thought it would be. When the fight broke out between Neji and Naruto after school; it was intense. Everybody thought Neji would win. He was a sophomore, the captain of the basketball and boxing team. But Neji…

_Lost_.

It was weird at first but he laughed about it after a while and respected him for it but told him he would have nothing on him ever again.

"Okay, Neji I will," she looked at him, his deep lavender eyes looked out the window. He turned to her, "She's watching us," he said smiling, as he gave her a hug.

"We should get down there I'm sure, Uncle Hiashi is having a fit,"

"Yea," I said nodding my head, looking back out the window one last time.

Sasuke looked out the window, watching the stars. Why had he saved her? He was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in Konoha. He looked to no one for help and no one looked to him for help. When he needed help the most;…

He wasn't there.

He thought back to early today.

_'Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?' Sasuke thought to himself. He walked into the first class he would have with the girl he couldn't keep his eye off of. She would always blush and turn away when she looked at him, but he didn't mind; he found it… _**cute**_. Her blushes made her adorable. He disliked all his teachers though they sat him _**always**_ away from her. As if they wanted him to be away from her, but they sat him by Sakura and Ino. Did they want him to learn; they were so…annoying._

_He passed most of his days ignoring Hinata. He didn't need anyone to anticipate that an Uchiha actually had feelings. At lunch he sat by himself, but when she needed a seat. He would invite her to sit with him at his table. Never associating with one another; he would leave maybe five minutes after she sat down. He always regretted his decision to leave. He wanted to sit and talk to her. Ask her how her day was, what she liked and disliked, know more about her, period. He wanted her to know his feelings. He had a crush on her since the beginning of freshman year, but it developed more now he was a sophomore._

_It was now dismissal and Sasuke was starting his way to the bus stop. His feeling of dismay, disturbed him he felt pain approaching his heart. When he noticed Hinata walking; she was saying goodbye to Sakura and Ino, who eyes stared at him._

_"Hinata," was all he could scream, he stopped as he realize all eyes were on him, his eyes were in his Sharingan state._

_'He saved my life,' she thought to herself._

_Sasuke had surprised her when he screamed her name, receiving the stares of everyone around who heard. He ran towards her with his famous Sharingan eyes. He pulled her out of the streets onto the sidewalk asking was she… okay. She stared at him in shock. When the speed of a zooming car ripped through the silence of all the children still staring in surprise at what just happened and what could have happened. Most people did understand or was trying to. Had Sasuke seen what was to happen to Hinata Hyuga before it did? But most people did not care about that, had he actually taken the initiative to save her?_

_"Are you okay?" he asked Hinata, once again, with concern in his eyes._

_He looked at her than around to his peers. He looked at their faces. Had he just saved the life of a person, a female, a Hyuga. He let her down, lightly, and walked away, rather ran. Why had he cared? He saw it so differently, that's why he said her name. She laid on the ground, with blood piercing out of her mouth, her head. She looked like a pancake, why did it affect him so much? It shouldn't have…she's…_

Would he speak to her after this? Would this affect the way his peers saw him? Did he care anymore? Would he change to who he really was? Was Hinata affecting his whole mind set on life? Why was he thinking about her, he only lived for the revenge of his brother?

Right?

"Hinata," he said to himself as he watched the stars in the night sky.

"I think I love you,"

Should I tell him thank you? Should I even talk to him, would he respond to me? He doesn't even respond to Sakura and Ino and they're prettier than me. Why is he always on my mind? He haunts my dreams, while I sleep, follows my fantasies during the week. He is so….addictive, like a drug…or was he the air I breathed or the light of her day and night.

"Sasuke," she said to herself as she watched the stars in the night sky.

"I think I love you,"

Sasuke arrived at school the same time as he usually did. But the stares of adoration were not being thrown his way. Stares of shock, surprise, concern were the most of the stares even his teacher stared for a few minutes. The only eyes that stared a different stare were Hinata's. Her eyes told him see appreciated his concern, his rescue.

He was surprised when he returned her stare she did not look away. She stared into his eyes, as he wished she would always do. He felt the urge to turn away. He felt the blush appear on his face. 'Was he blushing," he asked himself.

'Is he blushing?' Hinata asked herself. She wanted to blush she needed to blush but she felt strong. She felt she could face him; she would face him. Whenever she got the nerve to talk to him she would run, but not today.

Today was different, _hopefully_.

'I'll talk to her, today. I have to; I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't.' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked to his seat.

He took out his notebook and started writing.

Dear Hinata,' he wrote and then erased.

'No I can't say that,' he thought what could he say.

He started to write on the piece of paper.

At lunch, Hinata approached Sasuke who was sitting at his normal table.

"Excuse me, Sasuke but can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he sounded a little more enthused than usual.

"Sasuke…" she said slowly, "I w-wanted to thank y-you,… for y-yesterday," she stuttered out shyly.

"It was no problem, I didn't want what I saw to come true," he whispered not wanting her to hear him.

'Did he just say what I think he did?' she asked herself.

"What did you see?" he looked at her surprised he did not think she could hear him.

"You don't have to tell…"

"No it's okay…" he waited for a few moments trying to find the right words, "I saw you get hit by the car, and you were laid out on the street covered in your blood…" he stopped to watch her expression, she looked surprised yet intrigued.

"I wanted to…" he stopped when she embraced him with a hug.

"Thank you so much,"

Sasuke was so surprised. Hinata was giving him hug. He was so happy, he didn't care if he had stares coming his way, he didn't care about anything except savoring the moment. He lifted his arms and returned the hug, bringing her closer to him. He felt her soft skin, smelled her sweet scent, how he wanted to taste her lips.

She released her grip, but he didn't want it to end. He held her a little tighter, a little longer savoring the moment hoping this would not be the last.

"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear as he released the hug, and walked away.

Hinata walked to her locker.

'Today was the best day of my life,' she thought to herself.

She opened her locker and noticed a piece of red paper laying in the front, that wasn't there before.

She opened it and read the words,

_You are so beautiful,_

_You kill my spirit for I know life would not permit a relationship between us,_

_I have to speak to you where they won't know,_

_I have to see you where they won't know,_

_Please I have to be the one for you,_

_I feel so much pain when you're away from me, but I still feel you're always there_

_I hope to see you soon, just remember not to judge before you get to know me_

_I hope you know destiny has called us together….__**my Love**_

_An Awaiting Soul,_

Hinata almost fell. Had she just read a letter of a person who was admiring her?

'Maybe it's the wrong locker?' she thought to herself.

'Who could this be? Why her? Her mind wandered so many places, so many possibilities, and so many people, _not really_, but who was it and was it really for her? Why was she happy? She felt as if she knew the person who wrote this? She knew the scent. She wondered why there were so many eraser marks, though. As if they wrote and erased many times what they wanted to say, but couldn't find the words.

'I hope you introduce yourself soon, Awaiting Soul, because you seem very eager and I want to know who you are,' she thought.

Sasuke was walking home. It wasn't his best work, but for the first one he could handle himself. He just wished she did not doubt it was for her, and hoped she did not realize who sent it. He didn't want her to know, not yet…

"This will be fun," he said as he walked to the bus stop. For the first time Sasuke felt a happiness he had not felt since his families death,…murder.

"Hinata,"

'_I hope this will work_,'

"Hello,"

"Did you get the letter?"

_"Who is this?"_

"An awaiting soul,"

_"Who are you?"_

"I told you an awaiting soul,"

_"Well is there something you want?"_ she asked curious.

"Yes, I wanted you to answer my question,"

"_Oh, yes I got the letter, how did you get-"_ she stopped when she realized that he had hung up the phone.

_"That was rude," _she said staring at the phone, listening to the dial tone.

Hinata thought for what was now an hour about who had called her. She thought she knew the voice was familiar, but it wasn't.

"Who could it be? If it's Naruto I will choke him to death," Hinata whispered to herself.

"Who could it be?" 'It couldn't be Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Shikmaru, definitely not Sasuke, Kiba is a maybe but that's it.' She thought through the list but Kiba wasn't the one to run around the bush, he would just tell her. But maybe it was somebody she didn't know. Why was she so stuck on this? Maybe if she ignored it, it would, he would disappear or appear?' she was so deep in thought she did not notice her cousin enter the room.

"Hinata?" he asked curious as of why she had not spoken to him.

"Yes," she responded.

"What…Are you okay?"

"Yes, does it seem that I am not my normal self," she turned away from him.

"You seem so in tuned in thought," he answered.

"Oh I was thinking…" did she want to tell him? How would he respond? "I was thinking about life, I guess,"

He looked at her, he wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but he knew if she wanted to tell him, she would.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few okay,"

"Yea sure,"

'Why did I do that? I hung up on her. She probably thinks I'm a jerk. I'm such an idiot.' I was arguing with myself on the phone call I had just giving to her. I hoped that I had more courage the next time to actually start a conversation. Tell her the truth; I felt bad already. I liked the game but I didn't want her to start liking him but when she found out who I was she think of him as a disappointment. I knew any other girl would die if they knew but she was…so different from everybody else. That was one of the things he loved about her.

T.B.C

Hope you like it. Review please. Enjoyed writing this chapter; hope to continue.


	2. Betrayal?

Betrayal?

About a week had passed, I had gotten many more letters and more phone calls, but that was never what I enjoyed about school, now. I associated more with Sasuke, and he seemed more open than usual. Many people disliked the connection between he and I had, but only because they assumed that he was using me for something he needed. I doubted his intentions from time to time, too, but only was glad I was able to talk to him now. Whenever I talked to him he did seem to pay attention as if he truly cared what I had to say. He looked into my eyes as if he was piercing through my soul. Finally, my science teacher, Kakashi moved me closer to him. I was so happy; it was about time, too. He seemed to be adjusting to me as well, though. Because at certain times he would totally ignore me as he would before, he saved me.

It was now lunch, I couldn't wait, I would see him again. I wondered what was wrong with him; he seemed tired. He was the track star and JV captain and Varsity co-captain of the boxing team, but it never affected him before.

"Hey," I said to him.

"…."

"What's wrong?"

"….I…can't talk….today," he seemed to be in so much pain. I sat down, but he left, soon after. What was wrong with him?

* * *

"Awww," I was in so much pain, "You son of a bitch," I whispered.

I almost fell, as I walked into the bathroom. I wanted to scream.

"I'm so weak,…if I…what is wrong with me?"I looked in the mirror, looking at my eyes. They were red, from tiredness. The bags were drooping, lower and lower. My face looked terribly different; I wished I had not come to school. I didn't want Hinata to see him like this. They had become closer in the past week, and I enjoyed it. But was I being affected by my feelings. Was she affecting me, I had abandoned my training but did that truly affect me, physically.

"I want revenge,….but I can't stay away from Hinata. I've tried it before but she's my addiction, my air, my sun, my purpose for living. When he dies, after I kill him there would be no purpose for my life if she did not exist."

What should I do? Damn it, if I kill him now I could come back in a month but I don't know where he is? I have to kill him, but should I tell her who I am before, or after, but what if I don't survive, damn it. I have to tell her, but when; today I can't I can barely stand,… this weekend?

* * *

"What…Where is Sasuke?" I was heading to my seat in my science class and noticed he had disappeared. I wanted to ask one of his stokers but I didn't feel like getting in an argument, not now, not when I knew he could be in trouble.

I waited for him, but he had not arrived, had I shun him away? Was he avoiding me? How did I do it? Why was I so stupid? I finally had a way a reason to talk to Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha, and I shunned him unknowingly how?

"Where's Sasuke?" asked every teacher, and I received the same stares every time and I already knew why. But I didn't know, where or why he was gone.

I went to her locker hoping for something to cheer me up but there was nothing. I was very disappointed. For the past week, I had found letters and received phone calls from who called himself 'An Awaiting Soul.'

"Hey, Hinata,"

"Hi….Sakura…Ino,"

'How've you been?"

"Fine,"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not his stoker,"

"Excuse me,"

"I don't know where he is," she quickly said. She didn't won't to fight especially now, alone.

"Ino, I think that was meant as an insult,"

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just,…"

"Hinata," a soothing voice broke her frighten voiced.

"Sakura and Ino…"

"Sasuke…" they said daydreaming.

"Can I talk to you?" he said facing Hinata, "alone," he looked at Ino and Sakura.

They gave him a glum look, but started walking away.

"Are you okay, they didn't touch you did they,"

"How did you know-?"

* * *

"That's not important," he said, should I do it? Yes.

He quickly kissed her, his lips were moist. She refused him at first mostly from shock but she returned the kiss after she realized it was reality. He pushed his tongue, roughly through her lips, as if he was tasting her. His scent was enchanting. He tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him, refusing to let go. She knew he needed air but he refused. He released it, finally.

I did it, and it felt so good. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said walking away after he kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait," she said, "What was-?"

"You'll know soon enough," he said, slightly jogging but limping at the same time.

Her lips were so moist, her scent was so captivating. I can't believe I've waited so long to taste her. She tastes so good, she would be the heroin I smoke, but her innocence makes her so pure like the air.

"Hinata," he breathed a sigh.

I was on the floor in front of my locker, daydreaming, fantasizing, hoping, praying, reality wasn't a game that would be too difficult to play but I already knew it was Sasuke he was difficult in his own way. I have hopes of my future, his future, hopefully our future.

I never thought you could be so in love, dreams become nightmares because reality is so much better than the dreams. Would my dreams be more fascinating, more unrealistic and soon to be future because I did have those thoughts of negativity but never thought of them as more?

I hoped reality was not a dream, and the dream stayed a reality.

I was lying on my couch, relaxing, hoping my plan would go right, and I would not feel regretful. I would wait a few hours, wait for her to recover. I was surprised at myself, and proud. It was a long time, since I felt so happy, so rejuvenated.

"Maybe Itachi can wait, Hinata is so much more fun," I laughed to myself.

"She's changing me already," I fell asleep, laughing.

I lay on the grassy hill, lying in between Neji and Shikamaru, watching the clouds float by.

"Have…" I started to speak to break the silence, "you ever been…in…love,"

Both Neji and Shikamaru looked at me in shocked, but I ignored their stares.

"Your dreams are not worthy of you when you sleep because what reality brings is so much better," I smiled.

"…." They were speechless, what were they supposed to say.

"…Who…I..mean?" Neji couldn't find the words.

"I can't tell you yet, but promise me…you won't say nothing to father,"

"Sure," Shikamaru was deep in thought, Hinata knew he probably already knew, and so did Neji. They were not stupid; they were the cleverest in the village.

"I'm positive you know but I can't say it I don't know why" He grabbed my wrist as if he was trying to force me to say it.

"It's only because you don't know if he loves you back, and knowing Sasuke I couldn't tell you either," Shikamaru stated still in thought.

"What do you mean?" I asked still curious at what he thought of my situation.

"Sasuke can hide feelings extremely well. So we can't tell you if he doesn't like you, any other day I would say no, but now since the day he saved you I'm a little bit on the fence. I've never seen him sound so….concern for anyone, in my life. His parents' death, I thought, killed his heart but I think you're building it back or a new one," Neji continued.

"Really?"

"Yes, for some reason he shows more emotion for you, but that doesn't mean anything. He can consider you a close friend who he can talk to, or a mother. But still it can be an intimate partner, too. He's a very hard person to read," Shikamaru stated.

"I understand,"

"Just don't show too much interest, I can't say stop falling in love with him if you already have but please don't let him be your whole life, okay," Both Shikamaru and Neji said simultaneously.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the bathroom. I was soaking in a hot bath, to numb my body. For some reason when I was with Hinata the pain and my agony went away. But my exit away from her was more painful than my aching body or anything else in the world. I wanted to go back to tell her, I loved her; I wanted to be with her. I would give up my grudge with Itachi for her, her well-being, her heart, her mind, her soul, every part of her she was willing to share with me.

"Hinata Uchiha, Sasuke Hyuga, I don't care whose name you take as long as you take me," I said out loud to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel, when I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" he asked rudely.

"Sakura," the voice responded.

"What do YOU want?" He sounded more disgusted than before.

"I want to come in,"

"You're not welcome," he started to walk away.

"It's about Hinata,"

I quickly opened the door, to see Sakura her hair was down covering one of her eyes. She was wearing a strapless dress that went two inches passed her butt. She prepared herself for this visit, but she didn't expect Sasuke to be topless and wet.

"I'm guessing you just got out the shower,"

"Maybe, what about Hinata?" he asked knowing this was a mistake.

"Oh, she…" Sakura tripped herself to fall. She fell on Sasuke pulling off his towel.

"Oh yes," she screamed, "Finally!" she exclaimed. She looked at me up and down, "It's so BIG!" She started to kiss Sasuke as she laid on top of him. My pained body started to ache more blistering pain.

"DAMN IT, GET OFF!" I screamed. I tried to push her off, but it didn't work she pinned my arms down. I knew my arms weren't free but neither were hers. At least she wouldn't be able to take her clothes off. I surely didn't want to see that.

"Why are you so resistant, Sasuke you know you want me?" she said seductively licking my lips.

"NO," I started to scrum. I had to keep myself sacred for Hinata if nothing else. Sakura may have been the whore of the school who got in everybody's pants but mine, no.

Sakura got off of me and ran away towards his kitchen. I chased after her, but my body wasn't responding. She hit me with the frying pan and everything went black.

* * *

I waited in my room. I was waiting for my mystery guy to call. I would always wait for his call at this time. I would always look at the sky curious of what heaven he was sent from because the way he spoke so poetic and romantic. He treated me as a queen, but I was trying to figure a way I could tell him, I was in love with someone else. But I knew I couldn't do it. Maybe I could meet this person and live with him. Maybe my love for Sasuke would diminish and I would love him more, _maybe_. But he did not call; I waited all night. What was wrong?

I went to sleep waiting for tomorrow to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

I stayed in bed. I hoped my life could end as soon as possible. I woke up with my right arm handcuffed to my headboard. I lay naked, my whole body was moist. I smelt her scent on my body. I was positive I knew what she did to me or rather herself. I felt nauseated. I found a couple of Advil's and popped them in my mouth to relieve his headache, after I un-handcuffed myself.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered, barely.

I got out of my bed to clean myself. I felt so filthy. Why had this had to happen, and she was on the paper this would be first page news. He could see it now, first page, "She Did." She surely did she got into my unworn pants.

I knew I shouldn't have let her in.

"DAMN IT, I'm so stupid. What was I thinking?" he punched the wall. "Hinata, I'm sorry…Hinata, what will she think, if they really make a paper? No, she'll hate me," I felt a hidden emotion I had not felt since my parents were killed.

_Sadness. _

I felt a tear fall down my eye. I let it fall down, as I stepped into my running shower. I put the water to a ridiculously high temperature. I wanted to feel the pain, of the heat hitting my wounds. I looked down my penis had bite marks. I knew she was obsessive, but when she wanted something she wanted it.

I could hear, see how the story would turn in her favor. I would look like a villain to Hinata and anybody who knew anything about Hinata. I felt so close to her now, as if she was watching him, now. I tasted her on my tongue; she tasted like my shit, disgusting. I hoped Hinata would believe his story of the truth.

* * *

I felt the tears run through my eyes. The article in the newspaper didn't tell me much but it did say if you wanted the real information go to Ino and that's where I went.

I approached them. I waited in the distance I wasn't going to ask directly. I heard every word. How he invited her with open arms. He was naked when she arrived as if waiting for her. He was reluctant at first, but after she sucked his penis he was able to believe his enjoyment would show. They said she gave it so good he was knocked out before the end.

I couldn't believe my ears. Sasuke was truly a jerk and I hated him. Why had I fallen for him, now her heart was broken piece by piece and probably could never be repaired. I couldn't even approach him because he wasn't there. I knew Sakura had experience but was it so overwhelming he couldn't get out of bed this morning.

I walked out the school building, more like ran. I wanted to scream, hurt, kill, and die. I felt so betrayed, but I had to give him the benefit of the doubt. I had to because I didn't want to believe it.

I exited out of my shower. I wanted see Hinata, as soon as possible and apologize at least for my absence. When I heard a knock on his door, "If it is her, I'm kill her,"

He walked to the door, "Who is it?" he asked coldly.

Hinata stayed silent.

"If it's you Sakura you better run because I will kill you."

That was all she needed to here. I tried to run as fast as I could away from his apartment. Sasuke decided to open his door. He heard my cries, he saw me running away. He had to catch me. His pained body was no more, his headache had disappeared. He had to catch her that was all that was on his mind.

Keep running, Hinata. He's a jerk. I tripped; I wasn't as fast as the track's team captain. The rug had softened my fall. I hurried outside. I was now furious. Out of all the times, it decided to snow. It was beautiful, though. The white flakes fell so softly. I stopped to admire it. I felt as if no more anger was within me. I had forgotten my purpose in that moment. When I felt those lips again, I tasted his taste again. 'No, what are you doing? You are suppose to be angry with him.' she heard her inner self think. But I couldn't find the power. Why was he so addictive, damn him. His addictiveness is so captivating. Damn it. I quickly pushed him away. I saw the picture of him and Sakura in the same bed giving her the same stares I gave him. I saw him and her where she wanted him and her to be. I ran once again, when she heard him call her name…

"Hinata…" he screamed

She saw as the blinding lights blinded her and her life flashed before her eyes when all went black….

T.B.C

Please Review. I would appreciate feedback. I wish to continue….


	3. The Secrets Out?

_**The Secrets Out?**_

The air smiled clean and pure. The eyes opened to white sheets, and turned to the face that cried over his body.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over while tears poured through her eyes. She had not notice that my eyes were open. I tried to turn on my side but couldn't; the pain was intense.

"Ahhh," I grunted.

"Sa…Sasuke," she looked at him.

"Hi...na...ta," I grunted once more.

"Please don't talk," she said pressing her finger against my lip. I grabbed her finger, than her hand. I pulled her closer to me, and pressed my lips against hers.

"I'm so sorry," I said after I released her from my grip.

"For," she licked her lips, "What?" she asked curiously.

"I've put y-you through s-so m-much, and I'm so sorry. C-Can you please f-forgive?" I stuttered out, trying to not show how much pain I was really in.

"Will you tell me what happened?'

"Yes," I whispered.

"I already forgave you; remember, you saved my life,"

"No, I didn't," I looked away from her, "I only followed my heart," I said facing the window as snow continuously fell.

I noticed her stiffen into a statue position out of my peripheral. It was silent for seconds, minutes.

"How long have I been here?"

"2 days,"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, the car collision hit you pretty hard. You had many broken ribs. Your skull was fractured. Your arm was broken. You were pretty beat up and it's all my fault," she started to cry and to walk towards the door.

"No, Hinata wait," she stopped. She was standing in the doorway, holding her head in her hands.

"Please come back," I was trying to get up, but I couldn't.

* * *

'THUMP' was all I heard. Why are you so stubborn? I quickly ran towards him. He was on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Oh shit," he cried

"What's wrong with you? You're so stubborn,"

"Well, I wanted to be close to you and it worked," he smiled.

"You could have reinjured yourself. Promise me you'll never do something so stupid like that or jump in front of a car for me, again,"

"Hinata, listen to me," he was now reunited back with his bed. "Look at me," he gently grabbed my face and made me look at him. "I would take a bullet for you, why don't you understand that? Besides I told you I didn't jump in front of the car, my heart did…"

'Why is he so romantic? Why does he always know the right things to say? Why was he affecting me so much? Why was I in so much pain? When I wasn't the one to be hit by the car? Sasuke Hyuga, Hinata Uchiha she didn't care which name they had as long as they were together.

"Hinata I have to tell you something,"

"What?"

"I can't tell you now; I want to tell you when I get out of here. I want to take you out, okay?"

"Okay?" I looked at him questionably.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened between you and Sakura?"

"Yea," Seconds passed, minutes passed, hours passed. Sasuke was staring out the window as he watched the snow fall from the night lit sky. He had explained to Hinata every detail of what he remembered. He watched her paced the floors. She cried a few times. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what emotion she felt anger towards Sakura. Happiness towards the fact that it wasn't true, sadness, hopefulness, she didn't know.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking concerned.

"I really don't know,"

"I was curious you don't hate me, right?'

"How could I,"….**I love you** …

* * *

I stayed in the hospital for about a week. I recovered quicker than the doctors thought I would. I considered that I was hurrying to be with Hinata to tell her the truth. I'm sure she suspected something was up with her awaiting soul. I might as well tell her the truth, she probably already knew.

'Hinata, I'll tell you the truth of how I want to be with you all the time, see you all the time, hear you all the time, taste your lips all the time. How…I…love…you, Hinata.' I smiled as he looked in the mirror, today was the day.

I woke up feeling so energized. 'Why does this day feel so hopeful and I feel so much happiness?' I questioned my enthusiasm.

'Sasuke Uchiha was coming back to school today. That may have made me happy but why did it make me so happy?

I sat in my seat, playing with the pencil as I thought of the words I should write on the paper. I watched as the stares of others watched me. I could hear the whispers of others.

I was approached by many guys asking, 'How was it?' he answered it all the same.

"I didn't have sex with Sakura Haruno. I wouldn't have sex with her if she was the last human on earth. She is a rat and a slut and would never get anything from me."

I wanted to punch everybody who walked by me, snickering but I already had one arm in a cast already. Who walked by with eyes of envy. Who asked me the idiotic question. I approached Sakura, 'Tell these people you and I never happened, because we didn't remember. You attacked me,"

"No…I gave you what you were asking for,"

"I wouldn't ask you to give me something you can't,"

"What are you saying?"

"Sakura, I don't like you. I never did and I never will…make sure you put that in the paper, too while you're at it, Ino." He looked at Ino who was writing on her notepad.

"I'm telling you now stop the lie for Sakura or you will come up missing,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a promise," I said with piercing eyes, "Good day," I said walking away.

'Whhh, that felt good,' I whispered to himself.

I walked into the lunchroom searching for Hinata. 'It's now or never.'

"Hinata, I have to ask you something will you go on a date with me Saturday night?" I spoke louder than necessary.

"Ummm….are you okay?" she questioned me, suspiciously.

"I never felt better," I said cheerfully, handing her the flowers I had in hand.

'Is this why I felt so happy today because my gut was preparing me for this?'

"Sure, I look forward to it," she said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at seven, alright,"

"Okay," my eyes pierced Hinata as if I had something yet undone.

"What's wrong?" she asked curious at my staring eyes. I licked my lips slowly as if I wanted her to watch. I waited patiently staring at Hinata face. I started to bite my lip, trying to contain my anxiety.

"I can't wait much longer," I whispered to myself.

* * *

He rushed in for my lips. The contact was different this time it was like an electric vibe that connected our lips. It was energizing, it was amazing, it was intimate. Why does he do this to me all of this incredible words, the right time for a kiss. Is this what I felt this morning an electrifying kiss? Where have you've been all my life Sasuke Uchiha? You are an incredible drug; you're not even a drug. You're my own personal brand of heroin? Was this what was in stored for me on Saturday or more was going to happen? What was in stored for me? Was he doing to this so he could let me down lightly? Why was I so doubtful of Sasuke's compassion or my ability of being loved?

"What was that for?" I asked as he released my lips from his.

"It was to seal the deal, I guess,"

"You're slow, you know that,"

"I'll go any speed you want to go," he said smiling. She started to laugh loudly. As everyone watched the interaction between the Uchiha and the Hyuga wondering what was wrong with them. Why were they so friendly and happy? Many watched the kiss between them, but didn't see it all. Most passed out in shock, all the passion that was in that kiss was never seen in the Uchiha before or Sasuke. Was something wrong with him?

They walked out of the lunchroom, like they were together. OFFICIALLY.

'Finally," Sasuke thought to himself, "The secrets out,"

T.B.C

Please Review. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Want Feedback


	4. The Date

_**The Date**_

"How do I look?" I asked my cousin Neji who stood behind me as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Beautiful," he stated tenderly pulling my hair behind my neck.

I blushed at his comment, he was being nice, "Thanks,"

"Are you sure you want to go, Hinata?" he asked concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you want to kill Sasuke do you?-" he said sounding sarcastic but serious.

"What?" I interrupted him.

"He might faint if he sees how beautiful you look," he started to laugh.

"You're not funny," I said pushing him away, lightly. I went to the window to look at the stars, "Remember when we'd go outside and watch the stars light up the sky and mom would always say, -"

"The stars were the ones who watched us, to protect us and shooting stars were them extending a hand of compassion, and wisdom." Neji interrupted, "Yes, I remember,"

"'Stars are the lights that give the moon, its true glow.' We always looked at her with great inspiration wondering if we would one day be in the sky." I looked at the stars, it was the only thing that reminded me of my mother and one of the things I loved to do. I wished I would actually go and be able to see it on a hill with the serenity scenery and watch with one of the people I loved by my side.

* * *

"Okay, I can do this," I was trying to be as comfortable as possible. I was truly nervous for the first time in my life. I hoped Hinata thought of my attire appropriate for my plans tonight.

"Hinata…" I whispered to myself as I thought of her and what she was doing. I could see her now, beautiful as always; I could smell her beautiful lavender scent. I loosened my tie to fit appropriately.

"It's time," I whispered, "finally."

* * *

I heard the doorbell.

I opened the door to see Sasuke. He wore a suit, casually, though. He wore black slacks with a white button up shirt. The first two buttons were open and the tie was tied but hung loosely off his shirt and neck. He wore the suit jacket over his shoulder, as if to give to Hinata if she had gotten cold. He also wore all black Air Forces. He looked as though if he was observing my attire just as I was doing to his.

'Am I overly dressed?' I asked myself.

* * *

I stared at Hinata. I was trying to keep a composed look on my face. A look of boredom because Hinata made me blush. I was hoping I could keep a good composure at least until I was alone with her. She wasn't the one to notice, because she was worried about her blushing. 'She shouldn't be making me blush?' I asked myself. She wore a silky purple dress…that truly did impress. It didn't miss a curve on her body, and the back slightly hit the ground. Her hair covered her right eye slightly but still curved its way to the back.

_**She's beautiful….**_

"You look beautiful," I managed to say as I showed a sincere smile.

"You don't look bad yourself," she complemented. She turned to hide the blush on her face, as she turned to hug both her sister, Hanabi, and her cousin, Neji.

I did not pay attention to what she was whispering into their ear, for I didn't care. Why was she so beautiful, now, and he had never noticed before? It was so natural; did she even know how beautiful she really was?

I waited as she approached him.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," I stated smoothly, not looking at her. 'I'll be a gentleman. She deserves that much,' he repeated to himself. I opened the car to his black Saleen S7. Itachi may be a son of a bitch but he supplied great gifts.

The car ride was silent. The sounds of the music filled the air. I switched through the stations when commercials played on the stations. I stopped at one station that played a song familiar to me.

"Do you like this song?" I asked Hinata with my hand on the dial, just in case she disagreed with my song choice.

"Force MD's Tender Love, yes, this is a pretty song," she seemed to be trying not to sound to enthusiastic. 'Tender love, I wander what that is like…by this song it sounds enjoyable. I've never felt any love before; I don't even remember what it is. Maybe that's why I think I'm in love with Hinata, maybe I'm not maybe it's a crush. Would it end with a crush that ends with a crusher and a crushee?' my brain was wandering different places at the same time. It started to give me a headache.

* * *

I was sitting in the car waiting to arrive at our destination. I was very curious as of where we were going. Sasuke faced the road but looked at me after every song had finished, but it wasn't as if I was paying attention. Or I wasn't trying to make it obvious. I started to bite my lip. It was an old habit of mine that I thought was gone, but maybe it didn't. Maybe there was nothing to have it emerge. I was so tense and I didn't know why. Love wasn't one thing I gave away easy. Nights I sat up wondering the truth for some reason my feelings for Sasuke weren't the same as they were for Naruto. It was different somehow, but I didn't know why, or how? Was it because he was different in a way that wasn't the same as Naruto? I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed that we had arrived.

"The Yamashiro Restaurant," I whispered.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked with a sadden look on his face.

"No," I said truthfully. I had never been here before; it was the fancies place in Japan, the hardest place to get into too.

"How did…?"

"It wasn't hard…" he said tranquilly. I was surprised I never thought Sasuke would have…connections; my father couldn't even get reservations for this restaurant.

"May we enter?" he asked politely.

"Sure," he held my hand as he led me through the crowd of people waiting out front, and in the waiting area.

'Is he holding my hand?' I started to blush but I wondered what was wrong with me. The kisses Sasuke had given me and I blush because he is holding my hand. Something was wrong definitely with me.

* * *

I pulled her through the crowd. Her hands are so warm and soft, like newborn babies. I walked to the desk in the front, avoiding the crowds and loud noises.

"May I help you?" asked the man writing at the small podium.

"Uchiha,"

"Yes, this way please," the man walked them upstairs were the crowd dwindled, tremendously. He walked us to a place that smelled the fresh air. I was pleased; I asked specifically for a table outside. I loved the outdoors, especially at night. The moon and the stars were so beautiful. I always loved them as a child but when my family was gone, it mostly hurt. So I stopped, but seeing Hinata started my curiosity of the stars as my mother once did.

I watched as Hinata sat in the steel seat. She started to shiver.

"Here," I said, pulling the jacket over my shoulder. I handed her the jacket and she accepted it, grateful. I wasn't going to be cold; I had on a long sleeved and a black tee so I would survive.

I watched her, carefully. Her skin shined wonderfully when the moon reflected it. It was like she was radiating, as if the stars, the moon, the sun had nothing on her.

_**She's **_almost_**too beautiful….**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sat and looked at the moon. What was he physic? Did he somehow know outside was what I preferred especially tonight. It may have been a chill, but it didn't affect the beauty. It was almost like the eating at a fancy restaurant in Paris, France.

We waited for our meals. The waitress had taken our orders about 5 minutes ago. I was surprised the waitress seemed highly interested in Sasuke but his eyes stayed on me.

"Sasuke," he looked at me, but I quickly started to fiddle with my hands.

"Why did you ask me here, tonight?"

"What do you mean?" he was curious and confused.

"Out of all the girls in the school you ask me to this place. You have a swarm of girls after you. If you have a grudge against me this is the perfect way to get back at me. But if you're trying to get back at Sakura or trying to get…" she was cut off. Sasuke lips were so close to her she could feel a kiss coming but it didn't. He just held his finger to my lips...

"Hinata, to tell you the truth I don't know what this is or why. I just know how I feel for you is more than I've felt for anybody. The reason I've asked you here because I wanted to know why you have such an effect on me. I like you, Hinata. I can't say love because I don't know what love is and I don't want to lead you on, because I don't want to do what Naruto did to you. I care too much for you to do it." Sasuke stared into my eyes.

'Was he serious?' I asked myself, 'Why do I feel I can trust him?' He seemed to be so sincere. Like he already knew what heartbreak felt like and he didn't want either of them to go through it. A tear was forming in my eye. Don't cry. Don't cry, not in front of him. But I couldn't hold it back it fell down my cheek. It didn't get far because Sasuke whipped it away.

"I want to know more about you and even if you don't feel the same way. I promise I'll let you…leave," he was reluctant to say the word, "Because your happiness is my happiness," he made a heartwarming smile towards me. He sat back in his seat and let my lips go, for the food was on its arrival to the table.

We sat silent at the table as we ate.

* * *

Why did I say that? I told her the truth what is wrong with me? I should have lied it's not like she isn't use to it. Naruto led her on for all of freshmen year and then dumped her like she was his nothing to him at all. I made a tear come out her eye… was that happiness because she never would have thought of me liking her or sadness because she didn't want to hurt my feelings because she didn't feel the same way.

I shouldn't have told her the truth. Now she knows too much about me, the true me. Should I keep the same impression or turn to my stubborn, mean self?

"Hinata," he asked slowly, "What…How…about…" he sincerely didn't know what to say because I wasn't taking it back; I wanted her to know that but not so soon. But that wasn't what I wanted to know I wanted to know what she thought. She never said anything; her response could be anything a tear was a symbol for a lot of things anger, sadness, happiness, shock, frustration what was her reason.

She looked at me knowing what I meant.

"I can't say- not that I disregard anything you've said. You've made it so believable, I feel as though I can trust you, but," she paused turning her head to the moon. "I'm not giving you my heart so you can step on it, you and Naruto were friends- I guess- I don't remember, I try to forget the past, but my love will be earned." She turned to me to watch my face, "If you can't accept that I am sorry,"

Thank you, "I can deal with that besides, I enjoy a chase," I winked at her. I thought it would be severe but I can understand that she's been hurt she deserves that much freedom.

* * *

I watched the way Sasuke looked at the table. He seemed satisfied, as if he thought something else was suppose to be said.

We finished our food. Sasuke paid the bill and we left. It was about 10 o' clock. I was waiting to be taking home but that's not where he took me. He took me to the famous Ho-O Park (made it up.) She loved going here as a kid. Playing with the other kids was always fun. She wished she could go to the beach down the street but the smell of the salt water was so beautiful she could imagine being there.

"I hope you don't mind. I just want to get to know you more…you, personally." He looked at me, "I understand what you mean you think someone cares for you and they step all over your trust and love. You feel hurt but I want to do this right. So what's your favorite color?"

"You're serious," I looked at him, as he stared at me with piercing eyes waiting for my answer.

"I have a lot but probably lavender,"

"I can see why,"

"What does that mean?" I asked offended.

"You look stunning in it, every day you look beautiful but now I almost fainted from your beauty," I started to laugh as she thought of what her cousin had told her this morning.

_**"Are you sure you want to go, Hinata?"**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"I don't think you want to kill Sasuke do you?-"**_

_**"What?" she interrupted him?**_

_**"He might faint if he sees how beautiful you look," he started to laugh.**_

We went on like that for almost 45 minutes laughing at each other's fears, jokes, everything. We were having a great time, but like all days, and everything else in life it had to end, but not in either of out minds, though.

"We have to finish this, tomorrow…" Sasuke told me as we walked to my home.

"I had a great time; we should do this again,"

"That's what I was planning," his smile cheesy but still genuine.

I laughed at him. He was adorable when he didn't hate the world. He was sweet, kind and funny. He was almost a different person, or was this him all along and that was all I saw was his outer side. I was never that type of person to see or wondered why he seemed different.

"Goodnight, Sasuke,"

"Goodnight, Hinata," he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks heat. I hoped he didn't feel it, too. He smiled as he walked away from me. I hurried inside so I wouldn't faint.

* * *

Yes! That felt so good. Who would of thought slow and steady does win the race. I can't wait for tomorrow. It gives you more to look forward to. My urges….I feel so energized. I hoped that when I got home my day would not be destroyed by an appearance from my brother, Itachi.

Itachi was always respected throughout the village. He was smart, kind-hearted, nice, but when their parents got killed he changed. He disappeared for almost 3 years. He came back but it wasn't to see him. Itachi was now an abusive, alcoholic, cocaine addict. He would abuse Sasuke, and every time he seemed to be stronger. Sasuke never had the will or strength to beat him. Sasuke now wanted revenge. He doesn't want to kill him…first. He wants him to feel the pain he put him through. But every time he's ready. He disappears again, and Sasuke never knows where to look.

"Damn you, Itachi,"

* * *

I walked in my home. I saw my father sitting in front of the fireplace drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up at me, and looked away.

"Where have you been?" he asked rudely

"I w-was…" I started to stutter she knew her father disliked relationships. That was probably why Neji never went on a visible date.

"Hinata, you're 15 now and I want you not to be intimate with this Uchiha character. His brother, Itachi is…"

"Don't compare him to his brother," I blurted out, angrily. For the moment that night that seriousness filled the air was when Sasuke talked about his brother. He disliked when people compared them as the same, as if he is not his own person.

"Excuse me,"

"He does not like when people compare him to Itachi," I lowered my tone playing with my fingers.

"Who…" he took a deep breath, "Okay, I apologize, and I'm telling you Hinata do not get into a serious relationship with him,"

"Why?"

"Because you'll regret it," there was something he was avoiding to tell her.

"We're just friends, Father," I responded I wasn't in the mood for dismay. I had a good time with Sasuke and I wanted to keep my joy going until…she didn't know.

"Goodnight, Father," he didn't respond. He turned his head and stared at the burning wood in the fire.

What was he trying to tell me? Did he dislike Sasuke for some reason? Why was he so forgiving? What was he hiding? Did Neji know? Would I really regret becoming close acquaintances with Sasuke? I couldn't believe and I wouldn't believe it. I had all the hope in the world. Sasuke knew my pain. We could heal each other's wounds. I had to believe Sasuke's words were nothing but the truth. I hoped he would be there for me when I really needed it and he wasn't using me for a game like Naruto once did. I walked in my room and waited by my window when I got the call I was waiting for.

"Hello," she answered

_"I've missed you,"_ the voice spoke

"I can't talk to you anymore,"

_"Why?'_

"Who are you?"

_"An awaiting soul,"_

"What's your real name?"

"_Something you'll soon know,"_

Click. The phone call was ended. He hung up once again. He never stayed for more than a minute so I expected it, but who was he? Was it a he? What if it was Sakura or Ino messing with me? How would I know? How could I find out who it was?

I decided I would wait until tomorrow to think of unnecessary thoughts because my day went amazingly well and I enjoyed that. Let my day/night end in something I enjoy doing, star gazing. I looked at the stars from my bedroom window as I drifted into a sleep mode.

T.B.C

Review Please. Thank you for the reviews so far appreciate the feedback.


	5. A Love Shattered

_**A Love Shattered!**_

It had been about eight months since both Sasuke and Hinata agreed to take their relationship slow. They were officially together approximately two months ago. Before that time, everyone in the school called them 'Friends with _Benefits_.'

The rumor of what happened with him and Sakura was lifted, finally. He hated her and hated how everyone looked at him as if he was the slut for going with Hinata.

Every teacher in the school seemed glad but disapproved of their relationship. All the teachers had separated his and Hinata's seat to the farthest possibility. Every teacher except Kakashi seemed to disapprove, maybe, because his actions showed different, too. He seemed to have the attitude you won't be together forever, so I'll give you as much time you need to be together as possible.

* * *

Today was Hinata's birthday; I couldn't wait. I already had told her I was 'An Awaiting Soul.' I admitted it because I wasn't waiting anymore. I had not been so happy in my life; Hinata had truly changed me. She made me want to be better than who I was. That's probably why Kakashi approved because she made me a better person. I was more respectful and courteous to all my teachers.

'Where is Hinata today?' I searched the normal stop of where I and Hinata would meet on every school day. 'Is she sick today? I hope she is alright.' I thought to myself. I had no idea of where she could be. He wondered if Neji was gone too, and if so why.

I walked to my first class, hoping maybe she was there, because I was kind of late, with meeting her today, but she wasn't there.

I sat in my seat anxious. I never spent a day without Hinata. I felt uncomfortable, and I knew all my classmates knew it too.

"Hey Sasuke," a keened Naruto walked up, with Sakura by his side. Finally since Sakura realized that I didn't want her; she went for the next best thing, his closest friend. (Both of them stood on the top step beside each other facing Sasuke who sat down.)

"Hey," I said glumly feeling that something would go wrong.

"Don't sound so grouchy," Naruto said

"Naruto, he has to Hinata isn't here. She probably fell off a bridge or something knowing her," Sakura said uncaringly with a smirk on her face.

I tightened my fist. I had never wanted to hit a female in my life, but Sakura was one of the ones that would make an exception, besides she already looked like a man, so maybe this was the exception.

"Naruto, you better get your slutty girlfriend before I hurt her," I said, teeth clenched together.

"Who do you think you're talking to," Sakura screamed.

I smiled, "Who do you think? Oh, I forgot you are type slow. The slut I was referring to was you," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

My face was collided with the fist of Naruto. I didn't expect him to hit me, or for it to hurt, but I kept my composure.

"Wow, you're getting stronger aren't you?" I said mocking Naruto. I got up and punched him in the face. Naruto flew forcefully down the steps, he stood on. Sakura stared in shock.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked rhetorically.

I looked at her and smiled. My eyes were lifeless; and almost demonic.

I jumped from the top step to where Naruto started to get up. I was about to punch him back down when my arm was caught by…Kakashi.

"What is going on here?" he sounded calm.

"What do you think?" a student shouted in the back. Kakashi ignored his comment.

"Both of you after school!" he said it more forceful, now. He was serious, **shocker**. Nobody has ever seen him so serious in his life.

He released my arm and gave us both the permission to go see the nurse.

They walked out the class not saying a word to each other.

"She's changed you," I heard Naruto say/whisper.

The nurse was sitting in her office writing something down, before she looked to see Naruto and me.

"He-" she stopped when she noticed Naruto's face.

He had a swollen eye and a few scratches on his face, nothing serious.

I held his jaw. Naruto threw a hell of a punch.

'Damn that shit hurt!' I thought. I never knew Naruto could have held that much power.

"Are you okay?" asked the nurse. "Oh yes, you should take care of him first,"

Naruto and the nurse walked into her office. I sat on the outside bench, waiting for her to finish with Naruto. I sat thinking of what Hinata would think of me for fighting Naruto.

'He deserved it for what he did to her. He's lucking Kakashi was there. But she wouldn't want me to do it. I know she wouldn't she'd probably stop me,' I thought.

Finally they had walked out the room. Naruto's swollen eye was now a black one. I tried to hold my laughter but I couldn't contain it.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked rudely with one hand on his hip, and an ice pack in the other.

I stopped laughing and became serious, "Your face," I started laughing again, as I started to get up.

Naruto had punched me again, but this time in the stomach. I crouched down in pain.

"Ahhh…" Naruto stood over me ready to punch me again, but the nurse with her soothing woman voice said, "STOP!" more of yelled but whatever.

"Yes, you're right, Ms. Walker, he's not worth it," Naruto walked away but was tripped by my foot, "but payback's a bitch ain't it."

"Bitch," I heard him whisper as he continued to walk away.

I smiled and got up. I wasn't in much pain but a lingered sting wandered my body.

"Sasuke, why do you intentionally provoke people?"

"….." I stared at Ms. Walker, and turned my head away from her piercing eyes. I really didn't care what she had to say to me. I wanted today to end so I could see Hinata. I would have skipped the rest of my classes but Kakashi was too serious for me and I knew Hiashi wouldn't let me in the house either way.

She wrapped a bandaged around my torso, and put a band aid on the scratch where Naruto had punched me in the face.

"Can I go now?" I asked rudely as the nurse went to her desk and started to write something on a piece of paper.

"Yes," she said with just as much rudeness.

I walked slowly out of the nurse's office as I heard her whisper, "Hinata is the best thing that could have happened to Sasuke too bad they can't be together."

I stopped, 'What? Can't be together, what did she mean by that? Why did everyone feel, he and Hinata's relationship was wrong. It doesn't matter what they think as long as they were together,...right?' I questioned my theory of what was right.

It was lunch, when I left the nurse office. More close to the end then the beginning, but I didn't care. I wasn't that hungry; I wanted to talk to Neji. I wanted to know where Hinata was and why she wasn't in school. Neji wasn't as brutal about me and Hinata's relationship as everyone else. Actually he was a help, he got most of the juniors and seniors off my back.

"Hey," Neji said as he noticed my approach. Neji was surrounded by girls and a few of the guys off the football team.

"Hey," I waved my hand to him and then all the other people at the table.

"She isn't here. I don't know where she is, my uncle said something about telling her about her duty to the village and our clan, some crap. He told me if I saw you today tell you that Kakashi would tell you where she is."

I listened attentively to what Neji was saying. I had respect for Neji, just because of who he was. When Neji finished talking the bell rang. I had another class but had to speak to Kakashi first. When I arrived at his class he was gone.

'Where is he?' I asked myself. The second bell rang alerting students outside of class that they were now late.

"Damn it, Kakashi, where are you?"

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked from behind startling me.

"Where's Hinata?"

"I'll tell you after school,"

"I want to know now," I demanded

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but you'll know if you come after school. Besides you're late for class," he said with a cheesy smile.

I walked away with a disappointed huff. Kakashi was something else.

* * *

"What?"

"Yes, it is true. That is why I told you not to get too attached to Sasuke because I knew this was coming."

"I hate you!" I exclaimed as I ran up stares and started to write on a piece of paper. There was nothing more I could do. I couldn't run away because everyone knew who I was and just return me to my father.

* * *

I walked into my class 30 minutes late. I took a detour to the bathroom, and decided I'd put some graffiti on some kids' locker. My teacher gave me deadly looks. It wasn't like it meant anything I had gotten that look so many times I took it as a compliment, now.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Uchiha,"

"Whatever," was my reply, as I headed to my seat. This was my last class. I decided I would spend it quietly. I took a nap.

'What? No, that's impossible,'

'Well it's the truth, you can't see Hinata,'

'Let's see you try to stop me,'

I woke up, quick out of my nightmare.

"Oh you have risen from the dead, Mr. Uchiha how kind of you to join us in reality," the teacher said as the students walked out of the class. I took deep breaths. I had never been so scared in my life.

'Why did it feel so real?'I shock off my bad memory and hurried to Kakashi's classroom.

"It's about time you showed," Kakashi said feet on his desk, reading a book.

"Sorry," I sat down in the first desk I saw.

"What has happened to Hinata?"

"…" Kakashi continued to read his book and ignored my question.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Well I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. Sasuke you can't see Hinata anymore,"

'Why does this seem so familiar?' he thought to himself,

"Why?" he asked, stupidly? He really wanted to say, who do you think you are? I can see who I want to see and you can't stop me.

"Hinata will be gone and you will probably never see her again. If you didn't know the two clans: Uchihas and Hyugas are the ones who have made the fine line of the village protection and allies. Since your clans massacre we have relied on the Hyugas. Before Hinata was born her father had to make sure his next child was a daughter because his child who be betrothed to the family of the West."

'West? What the hell is he talking about?'

"She is betrothed to somebody else, that's why she isn't here. Her father was telling her, because she didn't know either."

"That's why she didn't say anything," I whispered to myself.

"Yes, and you cannot interfere, interact, have intimate relations all that stuff you were doing with her anymore. You need to understand that, do you?"

Silence

"Do you understand, Sasuke?"

"You'll find out now won't you?" I said getting up from the desk and walking out the class.

"You sure will," I heard Kakashi say.

I ran…I didn't know where I was going, but I had to keep running. I didn't want to believe it; I couldn't believe. I hoped it wasn't true, but everything in my body told me it was true except my heart. Was my heart the only thing I could trust?

I had to see her one last time if not ever again. I headed for the Hyuga house.

I knocked hurriedly and frantically. Hiashi, Hinata's father, opened the door.

"Yes," he asked already knowing the question

"Where's Hinata?" I still asked

"Not here, obviously,"

"Don't mess with me!"

"She's gone, Sasuke,"

"How can you let your child go, like that, as if you don't care?"

"I do care I've rued this moment for sixteen years, but since your family no longer exist my daughter had to save the village from a war. I'm sorry if me having to make the most difficult decision in my life doesn't approve with you, but as I recall I didn't ask you!"

"Uncle," Neji called from behind Hiashi, "Who's….Sasuke, hello, come in," he greeted kindly.

Neji moved Hiashi out of the way and let me in. I looked at him stupidly was he serious. Hinata was gone and he was inviting me in the house for what?

"Hinata left something for you, in her room,"

I knew that he was using this as a distraction from me and Hiashi conversation but I didn't mind since it was from Hinata.

Neji and I walked up the stairs. We entered the room, and I was bombarded with all different emotions. He was happy, surprised, overwhelmed, regretful, hopeless, etc. Her room was beautiful; he could feel her presence in the air. Her perfume filled the room, it smelled so beautiful.

Neji gave him a piece of paper and box. He read the paper first.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm so sorry; I never thought something like this would ever happen. I always thought we would be together no matter what. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I forgot we were taking it slow. I wished this didn't have to be because…. I know you're probably better without me. I hate it because I love you. Yes, Sasuke I have fallen in love with you. I shouldn't have right, but you were more than what I hoped, dreamed. You made the dreams, nightmares because the dreams compared nothing to reality. I know you don't feel the same way but since I'll never see you again I might as well get it off my chest, right. Besides it's not like you'll come after me. I love you, Sasuke and I wanted to give you this because it represents what will always be._

I stopped reading and looked at the box. I opened it and saw a necklace. It had a key attached to it. I continued to read.

_It's a key because you'll always have the key to my heart. I kept the heart to always remind me of you. I hope no one captures your heart too quickly. I know I'll be a faded memory soon, but I had Neji give this to you because I felt you'd be the only one who would cherish it…the right way, I guess. This is goodbye, Sasuke …for once don't be stubborn and let it be this way because you have a future and I don't. Please live a happy life…without me. Without me… :'( _

_Love,_

_Hinata _

I started to cry. I couldn't hold it back. I didn't believe it, and I knew it was true what she wrote. The tears on the paper proved it. She was crying when she wrote this. It made me feel worst. I should have been here with her to tell her she wasn't in this alone. I…love…her…too. I probably wouldn't have admitted that two months ago, or a week ago, yesterday, or this morning. But I guess you don't know what you have until it's gone. I had no one to love anymore. Why couldn't I know sooner? I could have done so much more with her. I could have showed her what true love was made of.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," I heard Neji say.

"We're you in on this?"

"No, I didn't know if I did I would have told you this morning to try and stop her…and everything else. She wanted to run away but not without you."

"She…she said that,"

"Sasuke, my cousin loved you, but she didn't know if you felt the same way." he said touching my shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"No one knows not even Hiashi,"

"I'll find her myself,"

T.B.C

Review please. Hoped you liked the chapter sorry for the long wait


	6. The Meeting

_**The Meeting**_

"Hel…Hello,"

"It's no reason to be afraid, Princess Hinata. Once you meet your future _Prince Charming_, you'll see that being here is not so bad."

I stood in what was supposed to be my new room until I married; whoever, I was suppose to marry. I had no clue who it was. The person who had brought me here was named to be his brother; if that was his brother I wondered deeply who I would have to marry. What did the person look like? What if he didn't like me? It wasn't as though he could have my heart, anyway. I touched the necklace I wore, it was a heart with a keyhole in it. I had left the key for Sasuke because the key opened my heart and he was the only one who I would let have my heart.

His brother had brownish spiky hair, narrow eyes and an oval head. He looked the average guy nothing too special. He wore a black hoody, and regular black sandals. No one would be able to guess that he was royalty, if you saw him on the street.

"How come I'm not marring you?" I asked curiously, truly wondering if he was the oldest wasn't the oldest the next to take the heir to the throne.

"I take it you like me," he asked smiling.

"No," I quickly said realizing how her questioned was misunderstood.

"Don't worry I understand," his face saddened, "Everyone has looked down on me since my brother has been born. He doesn't just get everything, but my father thinks I am unworthy of taking care of the village."

"I would have never thought," I whispered

"A lot of people wouldn't," he answered the unasked question. I looked up surprised, "I put on a great act right. I might as well because my family is good to me, I guess. I have it better than most people." He turned away from me so she could not see his eyes.

'He is almost like Sasuke but they are opposites too. Everybody wanted him to be just like his brother. But he is the older brother, having to look down on his younger brother surpass him every day.' Hinata thought to herself, 'Everybody always wanted Sasuke to be his brother and/or better.'

"But don't feel sorry for me, okay. I don't need no sympathy because then they'll really think I'm weak. That's the last thing I need." He turned to look at her now to watch her expression.

'I wonder does he know he just used a double negative making it truly mean he wants sympathy, but I guess I could ignore it, too, because I don't want to be here,' Hinata thought, 'But if he is my caretaker,...hummmm.'

"Okay, sure, so who am I marrying? What does he look like? Is he like you?"

"You'll find out in an hour. Come down stairs to the gallery and you two will meet. My brother is like your old boyfriend. I believe his name was Sasuke. He's very emotionless, doesn't express anything. Holds within lots of anger and betrayals he has had so if you can help that would be amazing. So you should like him or not I don't know." He started to walk out the door, "Of course girls are hard to understand," I heard him whisper.

'Oh no,' was all I could think. 'Sasuke, I hope you are not coming for me, but I wish you were too. This is my duty and I have to do it for my village. I hope you live a happy life and accomplish everything

* * *

_You follow me during the day_

_You follow me at night _

_You follow me when you're far away_

_You follow me when you're close by_

_You save me from nightmares, but haunt my dreams_

_It's weird_

_It's funny, how you make me feel_

_Depression seeps away_

_You stop all my tears_

_I thought you saw me as a jock, a stubborn mule_

_I knew you saw me but not who I could be _

_Now I have fallen in love with you_

_I hope you feel the same way for me_

But I know the truth now, Hinata and I will find you and claim you as mine because no one else can have you.

I was running, running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I felt Hinata. She was guiding me to her. The rain pounded my face, weighing down my clothes and slowing my run. I had nothing with me except the hope of Hinata's letter and necklace I wore around my neck. It had been three weeks since she left. I had not stopped running. I hadn't eaten, only drank the rain. I couldn't stop and wouldn't stop. I needed to find her because I had to let her know that I love her, too.

* * *

"Introducing Princess Hinata,"

I walked out in a red dress. His brother said that was his favorite color. I wasn't very comfortable all the people there were unknown to me. They looked at me strange but respectable looks, as if another person to boss them around.

I looked around but saw no one who she would consider to be the next king.

"Introducing Prince Gaara,"

'Haven't I heard that name before?' I thought to myself.

The seventeen year old boy walked out of the door directly across from where I stood. His hair was red; his eyes were a teal blue. He wore a long jacket that was red and black pants under that. He looked…unhappy.

'This is the prince I am suppose to marry, 'The Great Gaara of the Sand.' Rumors went around that he had saved his entire village single handedly. No wonder they would select him to be the next king. But he doesn't look like the marriage type. He doesn't even look like he knew how to show emotion.'

"Hello," I stopped thinking had he just spoken to her, "Hello," I heard him repeat. Was he serious?

"Hello," I replied. I didn't know what else to say, especially with all eyes on us. He started to walk towards me, with open arms.

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'I swear the last time I checked this was emotion being expressed,'

"Okay you may leave, I believe Hinata and I should have some time to ourselves, correct." It was a question but it wasn't. All who was there dispersed and left Gaara and me to the silence of each other.

"Look Hinata I'm not the lovey, dovey type so if you want affection and emotion I'm sorry to say this will be the worst thing that will happen to the both of us."

I stared at him as he paced back and forth.

'Is he serious?'

"We just have to look like we're completely in love in front of the people especially my father," he looked at me.

Speechless

* * *

The rain pounded my body. I couldn't move. The pain was intense it was as if a truck hit me and came back to finish the job.

"Hi….Na….Ta," was all I could say before darkness filled my mind.

* * *

I stood speechless was he serious. I had to pretend to be in love with someone like him. I didn't know what Kankuro was drinking, smoking because he had to be on something because he was noting like Sasuke, and I had nothing I wanted to repay him with. I didn't need to be there, what did she really owe the village, nothing.

He had walked out the room and left me there. He wasn't waiting for an answer or anything he just wanted his point made clear.

I ran to my room. I ripped off the dress I wore and cried in my pillow. I couldn't believe; why did it have to be me? It couldn't be anyone else? It had to be Hinata Hyuga. What if I was a lesbian then what would they have done? This is some B.S.

I really miss Sasuke. I wondered where he was, if he was happy. I argued with myself if I could, should run away it wasn't as if I was wanted there anyway.

"Sasuke…" I exhaled. She drifted into sleep. That had the main character of she and Sasuke.

T.B.C

Review please


	7. Confusion

_**Confusion!**_

Hinata lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. Her eyes were swollen from crying once again. She had been on about seven dates with her supposed to be _Prince Charming_ and none of them went right. It had been a week and a half since she arrived in the West. She believed it to be the Sand Village, but they were now conquering many cities and villages. So many people just called them the West.

'He is so stubborn, rude, and disrespectful,' she thought. She never thought a man who had to rule a village could be so rude and conceited. She always thought a ruler should have had a kind heart and a personable personality. If they needed his power and strength why couldn't they make him the commander of the army or something? He never spoke to her but always put on a show when the public wanted to see the newest couple. He was a great actor; he almost seemed to care when people were around. He was almost a different person, but when they were alone he treated her like an alien, an outcast.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"What?" she said grimly

"Am I intruding?" asked the familiar voice

"What do you want Kankuro?" she asked more grimly than she expected. Kankuro and she had grown into good friends. He was the only person who was nice to her and meant it. Everybody else just put on a show that was even better than Gaara's.

"Hey sorry about your date, today,"

He always did that; he always came to apologize for his brother like it was his fault.

"Don't worry about," she said but she was really thinking if you really wanted to apologize you could tell your brother to get a heart or let me go home. She missed her father, Neji, her sister, and…._Sasuke_.

"I thought I should tell you your family will be coming here tomorrow. I know you may think Gaara has no heart but he does. He had my father allow your family have an annual visit; it will probably be once a month. I don't know."

Hinata's eyes widened. Was he serious? Her family? What did he mean by family?

"Who in my family?" she asked absentmindedly

"I know your father is coming, Neji, and Hanabi. I believe that's it unless you have a bigger immediate family" he chuckled.

She looked down in her lap, twirling her fingers. Sasuke isn't coming. Kankuro looked at her confused.

"Sasuke isn't it?" he asked curiously

"What?"

"You miss him?"

"N-No," she stuttered out

"You're a terrible liar," he laughed

Hinata exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry you have to be here by force Hinata but it's the only way,-"

"For who? For you and your family maybe but I was living my life fine until I had to be here. I was stress free and everything. Your brother is so….ugh." Hinata screamed at Kankuro the tears in her eyes flowed heavily. "I knew I wasn't the one with the perfect childhood. My father always doubted me, but then Sasuke came along and gave me courage and a life. Gaara is someone I would never be with because he is so…rude and untrustworthy. He doesn't want to be with me so why am I here."

"If only you understood…" she heard him whisper under his breath as he walked out of the room.

'If only I understood what?' she thought.

She got out of her bed and ran after him but was stopped by something or someone. It was Gaara.

"Are you okay?" he asked….concerned.

Hinata rubbed her head and replied yes. He helped her to her feet and looked different.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked looking at the ground.

"O-Okay," Hinata replied reluctant

He looked up at her and led her in her room. Hinata sat at the head of the bed, Indian style. She looked at Gaara with confused and curious eyes. When did he ever talk to her?

"I'm really sorry," he said finally. You could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I know this must be the hardest thing you could ever deal with and I'm sorry for that. Just know I don't intentionally mean to hurt you, it's all my…I just have to," he paused, "to live…" he kissed her on the cheek and quickly ran out of the room. It was almost as if he was running from something that wasn't there. Or maybe it was but she couldn't see it. Is this what Kankuro was talking about? Is this what she couldn't understand? What was Gaara talking about? He had to be rude to live? He was somebody totally different in those few minutes. She had never seen him like that since she had been here. Was there another side to Gaara that she didn't know about? Or was he like Sasuke after all? He puts up a wall so everybody around him will approve but it isn't who he is. I guess I shouldn't have judged him, but how couldn't I it was all he showed me.

* * *

"Ahhhh…" Sasuke looked around his surroundings. It was unfamiliar. "W-where am I?" he asked out loud.

"Oh you're alright,"

"W-where am I?" he asked again

"You're at my home," it was a female. She had black hair tied into a bun. She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks. She wore an apron; she seemed to be a housewife.

"I'm sorry for my husband,"

"W-what happened?" he interrupted still trying to comprehend what she was saying and to regain his vision.

"My husband shot you. He thought you were a deer."

'That must have been the pain," he said grabbing his head as it started to throb.

"He went hunting with his friends. He shot you but you were moving so fast that it only pierced the side of your stomach and his friend shot your calve. You've been sleep for a week and a half. We thought you were going to die, but I guess we were wrong." She said smiling at him, like that was suppose to make him feel better.

Sasuke looked at her confused. His memory was hazy he was trying to figure out what he was doing before then. Then he remembered… "Hinata," he jumped up, but went back down quickly.

"Ahhhhh," he screamed in pain. He shouldn't have rushed, but he had to hurry to find Hinata. It had already been too long. He had wasted too much time.

"If you don't mind may I ask who Hinata is?"

"Why, do you know her?"

"Well our prince has been with someone they call Princess Hinata I don't know if that's the one you're talking about,"

"What does she look like?" he already knew that there was only one Hinata in the world but he had to be sure.

"She has long, black/purplish hair, lavender eyes; they say she is from the Hyuga clan,"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I believe she is at the old castle 3 miles west then 6 miles north. But you will have to go over the river and look out for the boo bee traps."

"Thank you so much," Sasuke said slowly getting up.

"But you're injured you can't go anywhere,"

"I can go anywhere when Hinata is the destination," Sasuke said smiling. He knew if he thought of Hinata his whole way there. All the pain would be gone. He already knew it would work, because he was thinking about her when he was shot but he never knew what happened. He stood up and saw he was bandaged heavily. The bandages wrapped around his torso, his left leg and left arm. (Picture Neji)

"Here take this," the woman gave him a basket, "It some food so you if you get hungry, eat. And there is some medicine in there too. You most likely will feel a lot of pain."

"Thank you very much," Sasuke said bowing as he walked out of her house.

T.B.C

What will happen? Review Please. Thank you for the encouraging reviews as well.


	8. Revealed

_**Revealed**_

"So what would you like to do before your family arrives?" asked Gaara.

'Why is he being so nice?'

"Hinata, I-I have to tell y-you s-something,"

She looked at him confused. His eyes wondered around the area of where they walked. The old castle wasn't placed in the Sand village but in a conquered land. It had a garden which was where they were. He held onto her. They had their arms entwined. He sat her down in front of the waterfall. The bench was made of stone and the lake was elliptical. It had water lilies, frogs, and fish. It was very serene.

"My father is dying," he tried to sound disapproving, but he almost sounded overjoyed.

"You almost sound…happy," she said glumly. She truly didn't care for the king, his kingdom, or for his son.

"I am," he stared down in the water. His eyes looked evil. He didn't care if his father died.

"Hinata I couldn't act the way I wanted to around you. Believe it or not I really do like you it's just that my father dislikes Hyuga's. It has been a past tie of my family. Since the Uchihas and Hyugas were at war so many years ago. My family decided we would have an agreement. An arranged marriage would be arranged from each household for every generation of my family. Since you wanted land my elders did this and gave you an equal amount of land. It has been going great as well until the death of my step mother. My father did not like the rule of betrothing so he annulled it. My mother and father were 18 when I was born but when my mother died giving birth my father went on a search for a new wife. He restarted the rule. It wasn't as if it was gone for that long so the Hyugas and the Uchihas didn't mind. My father fell deeply in love with one of the Uchiha women. They married and she was pregnant but when she was killed my father blamed the Hyugas and went for blood. He sent an assassin after them, but instead of the Hyugas he killed the Uchihas. They say only Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, and maybe more but less than 10 survived. My father told me I had to make you hate me so you could feel the pain of what he felt. He feels if you can feel it so can your clan, especially since you are a part of the main branch. I really hope you don't hate me because I really want to show you what you truly mean to me. This may surprise you but I've been watching you. I watched you from when you were 10 until now. My father said if I understood who you were it would be easier for me to make you tick. But truthfully I want to know what you will allow me to know…Hinata. Because you are the person I will spend my life with and the person I want to-"

"Excuse me," it was one of the female maids. "Her family is here," she sounded a little disgusted.

"Send them in," Gaara said. He was upset because he really wasn't finished. Hopefully that wasn't for show because she almost believed it. But she couldn't open her heart to believe something like that. Was he serious? But that wasn't important now; her family was here.

"Hinata!" Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji all exclaimed when they walked to where she was. Gaara stood to the side watching the hug fest.

"So you must be the one who will marry my daughter?" Hiashi asked stupidly

"Yes, Gaara…" he said politely, "I'll leave you alone I'm sure you want to speak to Hinata," he walked away giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek. That seemed to be a ritual every time he left her.

"He seems nice," said her father

"Odd more like it," said Hanabi

"How is it here?"

"Fine I guess," Hinata replied sadly

"What's wrong?'

"I don't know what to think anymore," she looked away from them. She knew they would question what she said.

"Could you elaborate on that," Hanabi said

She stared up into space, "Neji you know already don't you?"

Neji stood the farthest from the group but still was close enough to hear her soft voice. "I've heard through rumors and Kankuro, and I heard you guys talking so I kind of pieced it together," he said smoothly.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know but Gaara is telling the truth about the massacre it was meant for us."

Both Hanabi and Hiashi looked in surprise.

"I don't know what to believe or how I feel. I can't love him because my heart belongs to someone else," she sat down on the bench, looking at the water and creatures. "How is he?"

"I…"

"What?"

"I…don't…know,"

"W-What do you mean?"

"After he read your letter he ran off saying he would find you,"

Hinata eyes widen. He said that.

"Why…would…" she couldn't finish; she didn't know what to say.

"He cares Hinata…he…" he didn't finish. What was he going to say?

"So how is Naruto, Tsundae, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru…" she continued the list of names trying to go to a different topic.

"They are all fine,"

They all discussed random topics. Not going back to Sasuke or Gaara or nothing that made her uncomfortable.

LADEA3

'I'm almost there. I can feel her, she is so close.'

T.B.C

Review Please


	9. Infiltration

_**Infiltration**_

Sasuke stopped when he saw what he thought to be the castle. He looked around the perimeter and looked for a blind spot in the security.

"Sharingan," he whispered

Hinata diverted her family's attention to a more subtle topic. They talked mostly about the people in Konoha and how everyone was doing. When it was later in the day they had dinner with Gaara and then they left. They would visit again soon...she hoped.

Hinata laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She would have to ask Gaara to put a glass window or something so she could look at the stars at night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock.

'Who knocks?' she thought. Most of the people here had never knocked since she gotten there. Why would they start now.

"Come in," she stated plainly a little concerned and confused

"Oh hey Kankuro, what's up? And what's with the knocking you never knock, Kankuro?" she questioned as he came closer without speaking grinning.

"What—" she was unable to finish because Kankuro's lips had connected with hers. For some reason it felt so familiar, too familiar. She couldn't find the strength to stop. She kissed back without resisting.

When she was able to realize what she was doing she released her lips from his. Her breathing was heavy from the lack of air and she started to sweat. (It was getting hot)

"We haven't done that in a long time," he said.

She looked at him questionable. Kankuro seemed so different, "What?" she said out loud. Not really knowing what to say for the fact she had not refused in engaging her lips with his.

"Oh sorry," he put two fingers from each hand together making a cross, "Release,"

Hinata's eyes widen in shock and happiness.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she ran and gave him a hug. He picked her up and lifted her and twirled her in the air like a child. He held her tight in his arms. She placed her head in his chest. She couldn't control the tears that fell down her face and hit his shirt.

"I've m-missed (sob) you so (sob) much, Sasuke," she cried

"I've missed you too," he said kissing the top of her head.

They both stood there silently taking in and savoring the moment.

After about fifteen minutes of silence they both laid in Hinata's bed _'talking.'_

"What have you been up to," Sasuke asked while playing with Hinata's hair.

"I've been miserable, actually…Gaara's alright I guess. He just told me that his father is about to die. So our wedding will be sooner than expected and he only treated me the way he did because his father had a grudge against my clan. I don't know if I can believe him… But what are you doing here?"

"Hinata, I love you I could never stay away from you," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

She looked at him in shock. She knew they had an unusually relationship but never thought he would return her love.

"Y-You…" Hinata couldn't choke out the words. She was so happy but didn't know how their forbidden love could ever work. Sasuke couldn't just keep sneaking in and out of her room every night. Eventually she and Gaara would probably be sleeping in the same room and bed. It wasn't like they would have bunk beds.

"Hinata?" he looked at her questionable.

"I'm sorry, but how can I, we ever be together if I have to be…" she couldn't say it. She had to be married to a man she never even knew.

"I know and I've thought about it. I was hoping we could run away together, but I wouldn't want to ruin your life like that always on the run. I don't want you to live where you always have to be looking over your shoulder, it isn't hard but you deserve better than that…but,"

"But nothing, you deserve better than me, I don't see why you don't just forget about me," she stated sadly

"Ummm," he snickered, "Hinata, I could never forget about you because you are my heart, my soul, my mind, my everything. I wish you would understand that and stop doubting it. I wish you knew how I felt that if I didn't find you I might as well die, because if I couldn't have you I at least wanted to know that you'd be happy. But now that I know you are alright I could leave but I would always think about you and eventually I would snap and kill myself. Hinata you are my soul mate, the other half of me and I need you. I want to share a life with you, even if it costs me my life. Even if I die my soul will always wait for you because love like ours doesn't die it lasts as long as our souls do," he said looking deeply into her lavender whitish eyes while she stared into his onyx eyes.

"I should go," he stated after several minutes of silence.

"Wait please don't go…I don't know when I'll ever see you again,"

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Okay,"

Sasuke looked at her and he couldn't resist. He didn't really want to leave but his hormones were fuming. He knew he wanted her too much and she was an eventually married/betrothed woman.

He laid next to her in her bed. They watched each other with great adoration. Hinata lifted herself and placed herself on top of the Uchiha. She kissed him, deeply. (Not a shocker)

Sasuke now knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He kissed back. He flipped so that she would be under him. He started to unbutton her shirt.

He got up quickly. She looked at him surprised.

"Stop, I shouldn't be doing this,"

"Why?"

"Y-You're not mine to have remember. I want it too bad. I don't want to force you into anything,"

"You're not forcing me into anything, Sasuke," she said calmly. She was surprised by his behavior; was he afraid?

He started to bite his lip. He approached her once again with an evil gleam in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

He kissed her again. They landed softly back on the bed, removing all clothing.

Their bodies intertwined perfectly.

Hinata woke up; it was able 4 in the morning and saw Sasuke was gone. She knew most likely he had left. She got up and started to walk around the castle; she wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep.

She walked around the hall; the lights were lit slightly. The guards stood at the quarters, giving her an evil look. She questioned but didn't do so out loud.

She decided to go back to her quarters, when she was grabbed from behind.

T.B.C

Please Review….sorry for long wait…


	10. Noticed

_**Noticed**_

Hinata tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

'Who is this? What does he want?' she thought

The person jumped down behind her.

"Hinata," she knew the voice, "I'm sorry if I scared you," he released his hand.

"S-Sasuke," she whispered

"Yea, I'm sorry about that I didn't know it was you," he said innocently

"Who else would it be?" she asked stupidly and surprised he was still there.

"They saw me," he said seriously.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said still confused.

"I-I fell asleep with you and they saw me. I pretended to run, but I just hid until I knew you would be alright. I heard them telling the king, the one I turned into-"

"Kankuro," she interrupted.

"Yes, and he protected you. He said that I came in and raped you. You had nothing to do with it. You can recognize me a mile away, so I wanted to tell you, goodbye, because they'll be looking for me and I wanted to let you now if you wanted to come you could but we have to leave now," he said staring into her eyes.

"Leave, but then they'll think you kidnapped me,"

"Don't worry about it, they'll never know. We only have to be on the run for a few years, and then they'll forget about us," he gave her a sincere look

"But-"

"I know this is a lot to take in, but if you don't want to go it is alright but I can't see you anymore because they know it is me, and I don't want to put you through that,"

"O-Okay, I'll come," she said determined but still unsure.

"I knew it," they heard the door slam open. It was a red headed prince who had the face of anger.

"Hold him," he ordered his guards. "I knew he would come to get you, but not this soon and so bold to actually stay. Nobody takes my woman and gets away with it,"

"If you didn't realize she was never yours in the first place," Sasuke said smiling

Gaara's nose flared…

"Ahhh," Sasuke growled through his teeth. Gaara had just punched him in the stomach

"You can't even give me the will to defend myself, because I would beat you easy,"

Gaara punched him the face. His head turned 90 degrees. Sasuke's mouth started to bleed.

"Gaara stop," Hinata yelled

"You shut up. Matter of fact you can go with him. No, you know what I want you to suffer like you've made me suffer,"

Gaara turned his head and started to walk out the room.

"Put him under the cells," he stated cruelly, "you can do whatever just don't kill him."

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed as they pulled him roughly through the corridors of the hall.

"Don't worry…about…me…I'm fine…I've been in worst situations than this…I can't think of any right now, but…" that was the last Hinata heard when they enter the elevator.

Hinata never seen Gaara liked this. She knew he was hurt, but that didn't mean Sasuke deserved that. Gaara already knew who she was and who she loved way before all of this and expected it…

T.B.C

Sorry for the short chapterness…review for continuation might be a longer I have to weigh my options on how I want to end it

_Should it be a happy ending or a sad ending? Hoping for opinions _


	11. True Love

_**TRUE LOVE!**_

It has now been 2 months since they had taken Sasuke away from her.

Hinata could have dealt with never seeing him again. She could have dealt with dying...probably not, but she couldn't stand being under 25/8 surveillance. She couldn't stand that he was so close and she couldn't get to him. She couldn't see him, feel him, smell him, hear him, or taste his lips.

"I'm really sorry about this, Hinata," Kankuro whispered to me, softly. He was my only friend, right now.

Gaara was going to kill him, too, along with Sasuke for lying to him.

But Gaara was both smart and patient. He told her, himself.

_'I know killing him...will be too easy. I'll let you suffer just like you let me suffer. You may not believe me but I started to...' _

Gaara had actually never finished his statement. He hasn't been back to see her; well, she doesn't know if he has been to see her. She has either been looking out the window thinking about Sasuke; laying on her bed thinking about Sasuke; or sleeping thinking about Sasuke.

"Excuse me, Ms., but our king would like to see you now," one of the guards said rudely.

Yes, Gaara's father has now been pronounced dead, and Gaara was now king.

She hated that she had done this to Gaara, but she couldn't deny the love she had and still has with Sasuke. But she couldn't blame him because it was not as he has been able to actually experience true love.

She hoped one day that he would experience because he didn't deserve to lead a country on hatred and anger, but love and happiness.

She got up and walked with the guards. They grabbed her arms, roughly. She was barely able to leave her room anymore. They didn't want her trying to run away anymore or trying to save Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" she whispered

"To see Sasuke's persecution," the guard said happily

Hinata gasped in shock.

She knew Gaara knew torture and pain, but this was..._evil._

Was he seriously going to kill Sasuke and then have her watch it? She knew eventually Sasuke would be killed. They had told her that and she knew eventually she would, too. Why keep her alive. They should kill her along with Sasuke. The people will probably be happy.

They screamed..._why do you keep the slut in the castle or in the kingdom_. She always remembered those words.

Hinata knelt her head down and tears started to fall from her eyes.

She noticed that Kankuro seemed to wince back away from her. She hated this. Why did love hurt? Why was life painful? I guess I'm not going to die, she thought, because life is hard and death...death is easy.

They stopped.

The light shined bright even through Hinata's closed eyes. She opened them slowly and saw Gaara.

He stood...motionless...expressionless.

It was the first place they met, she remembered.

The room had not changed at all.

She stared at him...in surprise.

"What's going on?" she yelled. Hot tears rolled down her face as she yelled at the man who was suppose to be her future husband.

Gaara's expressionless face turned into visible sadness.

"Please don't be angry with me, Hinata," he said as he walked closer to her.

His face was directly in front of hers, now.

She could have felt the need to slap him, but now she was...understanding...sad.

She didn't really know.

She stared into his eyes for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously.

They again stared at each other.

"I know this may sound rude, but I'm trying to be as gentle as possible. I don't know if I could love you like I love Sasuke. I was unfair...I guess for leading you on, but you...I don't know who you really are. But I guess that's a good thing because I probably could eventually...probably fall in love with you. But I wouldn't be able to give you my heart because a piece of it has already been giving to Sasuke. I wouldn't want you to suffer because you wouldn't have all of my heart or be in a loveless marriage..."

"It wouldn't have been completely loveless," she heard him whisper as his head dangled and his eyes stared at the floor.

She looked at him confused...

"Believe it or not my feelings have grown, greater each day seeing you," he said moving hair from in front of her face. "I know my anger gets the better of me, but...I felt betrayed, jealous, that I wasn't able to win your heart like _he did_," he said slurring the last words.

He kissed her lips softly. It lasted for a while...Hinata did kiss back it wasn't as if he was a bad kisser, either.

"I'm s-sorry," she choked out

"Hinata!" she heard someone yell

"Sasuke!" she yelled with the same enthusiasm. She diverted her attention to where the voice came.

She was right it was Sasuke.

He walked out with two guards holding his arms back and chains were wrapped around his ankle.

"A-Are you alright?" they both asked each other

"Yes," they said again, simultaneously.

They smiled at each other.

"What is the purpose of this?" Sasuke yelled after about 5 minutes of staring at Hinata.

Gaara didn't reply, he only stayed quiet, sadness apparent in his eyes. He stared out the window, the long window to his right was open and the sunlight was shiny through brightly. The only thing that was heard was the chirping of the birds.

Then he turned his attention to the piece of glass art on the wall.

It depicted an angel sitting meditating between a war of blue and red collision.

He stared with an expressionless face plastered on his face.

"He wants you to have your final moments together," a guard said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Silence filled the room...

"No,"

Hinata looked up behind her...it was Kankuro.

"He's letting you two go,"

All gasped in the room except Kankuro and Gaara.

"What are you talking about?" the guard shouted.

"What do you mean?" Hinata whispered.

"Well..."

"It's alright, Kankuro, I can explain myself," a small smile crept onto his face.

He still stared at the stainless glass. The sunlight shined through it beautifully.

"I love you, Hinata, and I'm tired of seeing you suffer. Since, I've finally realized that I cannot make you happy. I don't want you to be miserable with me, but it pains me to know you're happy with someone else. I wanted to kill the Uchiha because I was jealous of him," you could hear Sasuke grunt at his words, but Gaara continued. "I don't understand why you love him, but I want you to be happy," now he turned and faced her.

"And if the Uchiha does that for you than so be it, but I see surprisingly that he appreciates what he has." He smiled softly grabbing her chin, "I'll always wait and be here for you, Hinata, goodbye," he said releasing her chin.

The silence that followed was life shaking. All emotions collided in the room. Sasuke's happiness glowed. Gaara's sadness showed. The guards disappointment flared, and Kankuro's approval showed.

Hinata's emotions were unknown because she didn't know what to feel.

Happy, sad, grateful...

"Release them," Gaara said forcefully.

They released both of them. They ran to each other with glee.

They hugged each other, smothering each other.

"You may leave," Gaara said pleasantly as he opened the door

"Thank you, Gaara," Hinata said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, also.

"You're welcome," Gaara said gladly surprised at the Uchiha's restricted kindness.

Gaara wanted to reach out his hand and grab them both and make them both suffer...kill them right now, but he knew that would make him more his father than ever.

But he felt a glowing kindness in his heart. Doing the right thing wasn't so bad. Even though he felt he should have had her.

But now he truly knew that he loved her. He loved her enough to let her go be happy with someone he disapproved of.

"Goodbye Hinata," he whispered

Gaara had changed since he met Gaara he was a hatred filled boy but now he was a loving young man.

He watched as both walked away into the forest.

TTTTHHHHEEEE EEEENNNDDDD

Review please...i'm finally finish...hoped you liked the ending. I have to make a GaaHina story cause I love Gaara.


End file.
